Broken
by kezzles
Summary: One month on from the film.. rated M for later chapters..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just playing with them...

Title: Broken

Pairing: Catherine/Jackie

Rating: M for later chapters

(Catherine's POV)

Jackie implied that I could call her, but she also said to take care of myself.. it just seemed so final.. which is most likely why I have spent the last half an hour staring at her number on my phone. She didn't call me, she's young and has probably moved on, after all I am the one who said she wasn't worth the long distance relationship. It was stupid, but I didn't want to just be her college buddy at social events it was so humiliating and I was angry.

I ring..

"Hello..?"

It's only been a month but it feels like forever. My heart is racing and my mouth is dry.. god this was a mistake.. I hang up.

What has she done to me. I'm Catherine Stark, confident, in control. She was the frightened one. It's almost comical how our positions have reversed. I can still hear her voice in my head.

My phones ringing.. it's her it has to be, do I answer or ignore..

I'M CATHERINE STARK I have to scream to myself trying to pull myself together, I answer

"Hey porcupine.." I whisper

"Catherine...? Y..you just rang" she stutters and it's as cute as always "are you okay?"

I release the breath i've been holding "I miss you" there it is, I realise with a pang thats all I have to say. I want her with me but nothings changed, but I feel a million times better from hearing her voice and as selfish as it is knowing there is still something, some kind of connection between us. Knowing she still cares.

I hang up before she can reply. There have been many girls prior to her but for some reason I just can't shake Jackie. I turn my phone off so she can't call me back and I crawl under the covers trying to block out her voice, to hold back the images of our time together. The feel of her body.. oh god. Jackie.. where the hell are you.

(Jackie's POV)

_I miss you. _Those three little words haunt me. Catherine sounded so broken. Obviously I tried calling her back but her phone just went straight to voicemail. I sigh. What happened to us? When did this become so hard?

It's only been a month and I'm in the middle of filming my feature film. Obviously I think of Catherine.. I want to call her and tell her about my day, I wonder what she's doing now she's not teaching an mostly I want to crawl into her arms- the one place I feel safe, the one place I can call home. But how can I? She said I wasn't worth it, I keep thinking that maybe I shouldn't have pushed so hard. I honestly thought we'd work it out- all couples fight! I thought wrong.

I left it to her to call me. Clearly that had been another mistake to add to my growing list of fuck ups. Broken. That's my fault, I should have made sure she was okay instead of just riding off into the sunset. Filming kept me busy, kept me together and helped fill the void. With a pang I realize she had nothing.

Sighing in frustration I know what I must do.

"Hey Wayne" I mumble.

"Jackie, its 1am!" Dang he sounds pissed..

"I'm sorry, just something has come up.. clear my schedule."

I hang up before he can reply.

She needs me. I'm not going to let her down again.

Soooo maybe tempted into writing a second chapter.. what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just playing with them...

Title: Broken

Pairing: Catherine/Jackie

Rating: M for later chapters

(Jackie's POV)

I'm nervous, my mind is spinning. What if she's not here? What if she has company? Or has moved on?

"I miss you" I clutch onto that voice; it's the only thing that will push me through. I'm terrified.

I've been sat outside her house for over an hour, thinking of what to say, how not to screw it up. "I miss you" it's like a mantra running through my head. I'm knocking on the door, though I don't remember standing up.

My heart is racing as I hear her shuffling to answer the door. My mouth is like sandpaper and my mind has gone blank making the last hour a total waste. I am more terrified than my first visit to this house where I thought she would murder me. My biggest fear now is rejection.

The door opens and my Catherine is revealed. Except she isn't right, she looks awful. Tired, skin and bones, her eyes are red and swollen. I now realize the full impact of my actions and know words are useless. I push the door open further and pull her into my arms. Kissing her forehead, murmuring reassurances more for myself than for her. I kick the door shut and manover us to the couch, never wanting to let her go again. She falls asleep, and after the long flight I feel myself going too, my last thought being of my Catherine.

(Catherine's POV)

I wake with a start, Jackie. But no, it was just another dream- or rather nightmare. Every night I am reunited with Jackie and every morning she is torn away from me all over again, leaving me feeling empty and alone.

After a few moments I realize I smell coffee and something else... pancakes maybe? I shake my head trying to rid the grasp sleep still has on me. Before I realize I am quietly jogging to the kitchen, heart racing and hope building... could it really be my porcupine? Hope is a sneaky thing... I lightly open the door, releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding as Jackie is revealed to me.

"Jackie" I whisper. She looks happy, and I wish I'd been able to retract her name as I've broken the spell. She's looking at me with such intensity and before I realize I'm stumbling into her arms.

"I've missed you Porcupine" I murmur into her shoulder and suddenly am hit with a wave of self-consciousness. I'm a mess, and she looks as beautiful as ever.

(Jackie's pov)

Catherine looks worse in the cold light of day. I had been laid next to her, watching her sleep. It became unbearable seeing how much I've hurt her by leaving. She is a shadow of the girl I left a month ago. I try to make a plan, the first on the list is food so I sneak out from her grasp and pretend I don't hear the whimper of despair leave her lips.

That voice -as sad and unsure as it is- I would know anywhere. I turn around and see Catherine looks dazed, she stumbles towards me and I catch her. I almost miss the tiny murmur "I missed you Porcupine" but kiss her cheek and smile at her blush.

I seat her at the table and pour us some coffee; I take over a huge stack of pancakes, hoping I'm not being too obvious. An awkward silence falls on us as we both know we are going to have to talk.

(Catherine's POV)

I made the call so I figure I should say something first… "I'm glad you came"

Jackie shakes her head softly. "What happened Catherine?"

I can't meet her eyes, so I bend my head ashamed that I broke in weakness and called her, that she is seeing me like this. "I'm sorry" I choke on my words. I know this isn't what she wants to hear.

"Jackie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called, I just… I just lost my willpower I guess..."

"What!" she snaps. Fuck she's angry. "Catherine you should have called weeks ago! Just look at yourself, you're a mess. Where has my confident gangster vampire gone!"

I feel tears in my eyes, who would want someone like me. She's right, I'm a mess but it hurt so much coming from her.

As harshly as I can I say "Go home Jackie, I don't want you here." Without looking back I go to my room and crawl under the covers using the pillows to muffle my crying.

(Jackie's POV)

CRAP! Not only is she pissed with me, she didn't even eat. My thoughts are interrupted by the soft sounds of crying coming from upstairs. I was too harsh to her, she's changed.

I softly push open the bedroom door, pad over to her bed and crawl in, pulling her to me. She doesn't resist. I dry her eyes and whisper "You may be a mess Catherine, but you're my mess." This earns me a small smile. I roll on top of her and place butterfly kisses on her face. I brush her hair from her eyes and lower my lips to hers in a soft graze. My skin is on fire, and I'm buzzing from the tiny whimpers of need she releases which spur me on… God I love this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for delay in updating. My laptop died and this has been typed by phone, please forgive my typos.

Thankyou so much for all the reviews, it is because of them that I have powered through for this final chapter.

Chapter 3

(Jackies POV)

I cover her body with my own, softly grinding against her, relishing the soft moans escaping those beautiful lips. My hands trace patterns across her body, memorisimg every swell and curve of her body.

My hands pause at the hem of her shirt, drinking in her beauty I sneak my hand under her shirt, craving the warmth of her skin. I love the feel of Catherine squirming beneath me, her body betraying her need for more. I look into Catherines eyes and chuckle as she mutters something about me still being a tease.

With my free hand I pin her arms above her head and smirk as I watch her pupils dilate with lust. I feel her strain forward, trying to dicate the pace. "Give it up Catherine, just enjoy thr ride.." i whisper. I watch her eyes until I see her internal battle end and surrender appear in her eyes.

Its then that I pounce, I kiss her hard and fast. Its full of pent up lust and anger, it's about me taking control and Catherine understanding that tonight she is mine and that I have control of her.

I nuzzle her neck and gentle bite it, kissing my way up her neck, purring with glee at the moans she releases. My hand has reached her breasts and i bite harder trying to contain my lust at her lack of a bra. I take full advantage and immediately tweak and roll her nipple.

Catherine is panting and bucking against me now, i'm so turned on by this sight of her that my clit is aching and I pull back to straddle her so that I don't ravish her on the spot. I pull her towards me and remove her top, my lips connectimg with her nipples instantly. Catherines fingers tangle in my hair, holdimg me in place.

I slip a hand into her shorts and feel how wet she is through her lace panties, its my turn to release a moan, and I know I have to taste her and that I have teased long enough. I push Catherine back down and rip off her shorts and pantied in one go. I push her knees apart and dive straight in, lickimg her clit and humming at her taste. God i've missed this girl.

My fingers thrust deep inside of Catherine, as I continue to lick her clit, I know she's close, I can feel her muscles begining to clench. I increase my already furious pace and feel her hands tighten in my hair pressing me further into her core. She is grinding against me. Moaning my name. The spasm of her muscles along with her crying out my name signals her orgasm and I help her to ride it out, kissimg my way back up her body.

Catherines eyes flutter open and I smile. "I love you Catherine" I murmer, I'm never leaving you again, you're coming eith me okay?" I whisper.

Catherine nods, and I settle into her arms knowing that this time I'm going to do it right.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine and Jackie

Authors notes: Okay so I know that the last chapter was a bit rushed and I was trying to tie up my ongoing stories… So this final chapter is in response to: Hotpinkskull 9/29/12 . chapter 3

(You rushed your ending. What was Catherine thoughts at the end? How was Catherine leaving her job and home? Details There should be more :))

Catherines POV

I wake up in Jackie's arms, they are holding me protectively but I wonder how long for. Surely she will be jetting off again shortly to film and then I will be back to square one.. Well worse really because I have to start the cold turkey process all over again.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Jackie's sleepy voice cuts through my mind. I stroke her hair and shake my head gently "nothing important"

"I have to fly back today" She whispers and I will my body to relax and urge myself not to cry. "..you're going to need to pack some things but we can send for your stuff at a later date" Jackie continues. I look dumbstruck, how does she always know what I'm thinking and worrying about. "You don't have to.." I begin.

"Like hell I'm leaving you here Catherine.. I will drag you all the way there if I have to" Jackie declares, causing my first genuine smile to grace my lips in months. I nod slowly and try to slow the furious pace of my beating heart.

"I'm worried" I murmur, "what if I can't find a job? What am I going to be to you? Your friend like before? We need to discuss this.."

"Catherine, you will live with me, I am not letting you out of my sight again for that length of time. you will find a job, I know it'll be hard to leave as this is your home but we can make a new home together. We can have a clean break where nobody knows us or our history, I honestly think it is a good move for you but if you don't like it then we can reassess and you can come back here but for now you're coming with me. As for what you are close friends and family will know but it will take time to come out properly, I will however talk to my publicity team and work out a strategy, I want everyone to know you're my woman" she finishes with a smile.

I nod my head processing what she has said it sounds tempting, even more so because she isn't forcing it, she just wants to see if it will work and if not she is willing to try other alternatives. "okay" I respond tentatively and kiss her softly on the lips my fear draining out of my body and wonder aloud as to how I got so lucky to earn her affections. Jackie giggles softly and then looks me in the eye "We need to communicate better this time, I need you to let me inside your head."

"I promise" I reply and for once I really mean it, I don't want to lose her ever again and if communication will save us this time round I would be a fool not to try.

"When's our flight?" I smile

"Five" She smiles back and I am excited because this is our new start.. Who knows where we will go from here.

Fin


End file.
